Margret
Margret Margret is one of the noble warlords in The Lone Peasant Margret was the cook of the nobles, notorious for making disgusting dishes, one of which consisted of nasal tissue from a pig, massive amounts of salt, and stomach acid from an unspecified. She is also implied to come from a culture with cannibalistic tendencies, although this may have been a joke. Prior the the events in The Lone Peasant, Margret, along with Richard, Julian, Iliza, and Violet, took over a small ungoverned kingdom of peasants, ruling over them with a ruthless hand. Like all the nobles, she turned a blind eye to (and indeed, maybe even helped with) mistreatment of the people. Margret is first shown walking with the nobles in her battle garb, a purple tunic complete with a chef's hat and dead minks slung over either shoulder. She was looking for Daniel, the peasant who stole one of her ally's crowns (unless it was Margret's crown who was stolen, this is unlikley though, as she wore a chef's hat rather than a crown.) She seemed eager to behead Daniel, saying that then they will get to the juicy parts, and when Julian says that is uncivilized, she replied by saying it is "traditional where she.... comes from." When Richard remarked on rustling in nearby leaves, Margret shook him, asking if she can eat in. Margret helped the nobles duel the outlaws in a skirmish at their camp, then retreated with them back to their castle. Despite their apparent cruelty, the nobles were friendly with each other, dining together despite Margret's disgusting fare. During their feast immediately following the skirmish, the nobles discussed how best to defeat the outlaws, then hired Cheska and Cauchemar as mercenaries, to assist them in the battle. Along with her fellow nobles, Margret fought in the Battle of Thirteen, and when Violet was killed, she was driven back into her castle. There she cornered and disarmed Arlis and threw a knife at her, which missed. As Arlis laughed, Margret picked up a dinner plate and killed the outlaw with it by smashing it into the side of her head, so that he shards went through her temple and dented her skull. Margret the left the girl to die. Fate After killing Arlis, Margret faced off against Cheska, who had just revealed herself to be a spy and not a traito by killing Iliza. Margret is noted to kill her friend's murderers. First she killed Arlis, who killed Margret's ally/friend Violet, and then she attempted to kill Cheska, who killed Margret's ally/friend Iliza. However, Margret lost her battle to Cheska, and after the outlaw cut her once in the stomach and once in the neck, she fell to the ground, dead. Relationships Nobles Margret was friendly with the other nobles, killing their murders and interacting with them overal contentedly. They lived together in a castle, and she cooked for all of them. Arlis Margret notably sparred with Arlis more than anyone else, managing to kill her. Whether they have a backstory of hatred, it is unconfirmed. Violet Margret targeted Violet's killer, Arlis, suggesting a friendship between the two. Trivia * Margret was the last noble to die. * Margret was Cheska's second kill. * Epiphany Stopamotion intended for Margret to have an Oklahoma accent; this only shows in some of the takes, however. * Margret was the seventh to die. * The mink skins in her costume are real mink skins. * She is the only character whose actor wore a wig. * Just before the Battle of Thirteen, Margret threw her chef's hat off.